


비상대책(Contingency)

by tulip2002



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulip2002/pseuds/tulip2002
Summary: "난 이런 상황에 대비한 계획은 없었다." 몇 분이 지난 뒤에 브루스는 망연한 목소리로 말한다.A translation of Contingency by thehoyden. Many thanks to them for the authorization!





	비상대책(Contingency)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Contingency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45828) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



그 소식을 알리러 전화를 준 사람은 팀이다. 팀이 "알프레드가 부억에서 쓰러져서, 병원-"까지 말할 즈음 딕은 이미 재킷을 어깨에 걸치고 문지방을 넘고 있다.

"십 분 안에 갈게." 딕이 말한다. 딕은 병원 이름을 굳이 묻지 않았는데, 브루스가 알프레드 페니워스에게 최고가 아닌 것을 제공할 리 없기 때문이다. 그 점이야 딕도 마찬가지다. 

***

이곳 고담에서 가장 좋은 병원에서도 대기실은 변함없이 대기실, 비참과 걱정과 한 조각의 희망이 떠도는 공간이다. 팀은 의자에 웅크리고 앉아 있는데, 가끔 딕은 팀이 열네 살임을 잊고는 했으나 지금 팀은 그 나이로- 성인도 아이도 아닌 그 사이 어디쯤에서 길을 잃고 도사리고 있는 나이로 보인다.

브루스는 한 손에 휴대폰을 들고 팀의 바로 맞은 편 소파에 앉아 있었고 딕은 한순간 울컥 짜증이 치민다- 왜 직접 내게 전화할 수는 없었나? 팀이 말을 전해 주지 않았다면 내가 도대체 알 길은 있었을까? 그러나 그 때 딕은 브루스의 얼굴을 보았고 화를 낼 일이 아님을 안다- 브루스는 대기실 반대편을 바라보고 있었으나, 초점 없는 눈은 브루스 역시도 팀과 마찬가지로, 어쩌면 팀보다 더 어찌할 바를 모르고 있다는 사실을 딕에게 알려 준다.

그래서 딕은 나직이 한숨을 쉬고 브루스 옆 소파에 앉는다. "어떻게 된 일이에요?" 딕이 낮게 묻는다.

딕은 팀이 나서서 설명을 해 주리라 예상했으나, 몸을 조금 돌리고 높낮이 없는 조용한 목소리로 말을 한 사람은 브루스다. "심근경색일 가능성이 있어."

팀은 앉은 채 초조하게 손가락으로 팔을 두드린다. "정기검진은 없었나요?" 딕이 기분 상한 목소리로 중얼거린다. "콜레스테롤, 혈압, 그런 거요."

또 브루스가 대답하는 바람에 딕은 다시 한 번 놀란다. "모두 정상 수치였어. 콜레스테롤 수치는 좀 아슬아슬했지만 말이다." 알프레드가 말해 줘서 아는 것인지 브루스가 자력으로 정보를 수집했는지는 별개의 의문사항이었지만, 딕은 브루스가 그걸 꿰고 있다는 사실에는 전혀 놀라지 않는다.

그는 상태가 얼마나 심한지 묻고 싶었지만 그들도 아직 모르리라 짐작한다- 또 설령 알더라도, 브루스는 팀 앞에서는 말하려 들지 않으리라 생각한다. 그래서 그는 말한다. "야, 팀- 로비에 가서 커피 좀 사다 줄래? 우리 모두 한동안은 여기에 있어야 할 것 같으니까."

팀은 입을 열었다가 딕이 보일 듯 말 듯 브루스가 있는 쪽으로 고개를 기울이자 도로 입을 다물더니 20달러 지폐를 딕의 손에서 낚아채고는 방을 빠져나간다. 그는 훌륭한 로빈이요 배트맨의 유능한 파트너였지만, 결국 딕이 브루스와 훨씬 오래 알고 지낸 것이다- 그리고 그 말이 꼭 딕이 그를 더 잘 안다는 것을 의미하는 것은 아니지만, 그 모든 무섭도록 어리석은 허튼 말이 둘 사이를 갈라 놓은 후로도 서로를 속속들이 안다는 사실에서 오는 어떤 편안함은 존재했다.

"난 이런 상황에 대비한 계획은 없었다." 몇 분이 지난 뒤에 브루스는 망연한 목소리로 말한다. 물론 그는 이런 사태에 대한 비상대책은 세우지 않았을 것이다. 브루스는 그의 비밀을- 그들의 비밀을- 지키기 위해서는 유사시 대책 위에 또 유사시 대책을 겹겹이 세워 놓았지만, 그의 감정에 관해서는 아무런 대응책도 세우는 법이 없다.

"알아요," 딕이 말을 하고는 소파 위 브루스가 손을 둔 곁에, 서로 닿을락말락 할 정도로 가깝지만 그럴싸하게 부정할 수 있을 만큼은 떨어진 자리에 손을 내려놓는다- 그리고 매사 그런 식인 게 바로 그들이다.

 

의사는 알프레드가 아주 신속하게 병원에 도착했다는 점이 고무적이라고 말한다- 딕은 브루스가 무슨 교통 규칙을 얼마나 어겼는지는 몰라도 그러길 천만다행이라고 생각한다. 의사는 또 조금 더 밝고 긍정적인 어조로 "혈전 용해 요법"을 언급했고 또 그건 "수술이 필요 없다"는 - 훨씬 낫게 들리는 말도 한다. 브루스는 모두 알아듣는다는 투로 고개를 끄덕이는데, 브루스라면 정말로 알고 있을 법도 하다. 딕은 그들이 알프레드를 볼 수만 있다면야 다른 것은 아무것도 아랑곳하지 않는다.

심장내과 병동은 웨인 가문의 이름을 떠맡지 않고 소아과 병동이 맡는다 - 그리하여 알프레드는 병동의 가장 좋은 병실을 쓰고 간호사와 보조 간병인이 통상보다 훨씬 자주 찾아와 그를 보살펴주게 되었음을 딕은 안다.

아마도 병상도 평범한 것보다 컸겠지만 그 안에 누운 알프레드는 홀쭉하고 깡말라 보인다. 창백한 그의 주변을 IV와 다양한 의료 기기가 에워싸고 있는데, 그런 광경에도 여전히 창문 밖은 햇빛이 환하단 건 무언가 잘못된 것만 같다.

"설거지를 하시던 참이었어." 불행에 겨운 얼굴로 팀이 말한다. 딕은 팀의 어깨에 팔을 두른다 - 그들은 무척 운이 좋았다. 너무나 운이 좋게도 오전 수업만 있는 날이라 팀이 점심을 먹으러 집에 왔던 것이다. 브루스가 연구실에서 작업을 끝내고 나와서 부엌 바닥에 쓰러진 알프레드를 발견하기까지는 얼마나 걸렸을지 누가 알까? 딕은 다시 한 번 팀의 어깨를 세게 잡는다.

그들은 모두 딕이 헤아리기를 포기한 횟수만큼 죽음과 직면했지만, 그건 정신 나간 슈퍼빌런이 일으킨 것이었지 심근경색처럼 평범한 원인 때문은 아니었다. 딕은 브루스가 (본인은 종종 인간을 벗어난 존재인 양 굴더라도) 잘못을 저지르는 인간적인 인간에 지나지 않음을 익히 알았으나, 그의 일부는 여전히 알프레드만은 노화에도, 병에도, 브루스의 기분에도, 예절에 어긋나는 행동에도 영향 받지 않는 존재일 거라고 믿어 왔었다.

그들은 병실 안에서 나란히 서 있었다. 팀은 딕의 옆구리를 껴안고 브루스는 한 손을 딕의 어깨에 얹은 채로. 알프레드는 계속 잠을 잤고, 간호사가 들어와 내일 아침에 다시 올 수 있다고 말한 무렵에서야 그들은 말없이 건물을 나선다. 팀은 브루스에게 "저택에서 봐요."라고 말한 다음 딕의 차 조수석에 냉큼 앉는다 - 굳이 팀이 이러지 않아도 당연히 저택으로 갈 참이었다고, 딕은 생각한다.

***

그의 옛 침실은 중앙 스위트룸과 팀의 침실의 가운데쯤에 위치했다 - 저택을 떠난 후로 그가 특별한 경우에만 묵었던 이 곳은, 가슴 아플 정도로 익숙하면서도 무서울 정도로 변함이 없다. 한때 그의 정체성이었던 보이 원더에게 바치는 기념 유적이기라도 한 것처럼. 방에는 먼지 한 점 없고 침대보는 곰팡내라고는 조금도 안 나는 새 것이다.

그는 다시 아래층으로 내려가 비교적 온기와 생기가 있을 연구실로 향한다. 거기서 브루스는 노트북을 앞에 놓고 얼굴을 찌푸리고 있었고 팀은 연필 끝을 갉작대면서 계산기 버튼 위로 손가락을 날듯이 놀리고 있었다.

"저녁 하려고 하는데." 딕이 알린다. 그들이 뭘 좀 먹어야 할 듯싶었으니까 - 최소한 팀은 먹어야 했다. 최근 스퍼트를 올리는 성장세 덕에 부쩍 야윈 팀은 쉼없이 배고픈 기색이었다.

"완전 좋지." 팀은 눈에 띄게 안심한 얼굴로 말하더니 숙제를 팽개치고 벌떡 일어나 딕이 서 있는 문간으로 향한다.

"뭘 만들어 드릴까요?" 딕은 브루스에게 아무렇지 않게 묻는다.

브루스는 마치 딕이 모르는 나라의 말을 했지만 바디랭귀지를 현명하게 활용해 준다면 뜻은 전달될지도 모르겠다고 말하는 듯한 얼굴로 딕을 바라본다. 그가 마침내 입을 연 건 딕이 답을 듣기를 거의 포기할 때쯤이다. "아무거나 괜찮아."

딕은 보일 듯 말 듯 그에게 웃어 주고는 팀을 끌고 부엌 쪽으로 향한다- 그래, 알프레드는 절대로 자진해서 그가 부엌을 쓰게 해 주진 않았겠지만 그는 좌우간 거기서 필요한 품목을 찾아내야 했다.

***

그의 변변찮은 요리 실력은 알프레드에게 전수받은 건 아닌 게 사실이나, 브루스로 말하자면 - 뭐랄까, 알프레드가 부엌을 그리도 맹렬하게 방비한 건 그럴 만한 까닭이 있다. 법의학과 응용 화학에는 그렇게 통달한 사람이 어떻게 요리의 세계에만 오면 그런 대참사의 손이 될 수 있는지 딕은 도무지 이해할 수 없었다.

"이거 여섯 개라도 흡입할 수 있어." 딕이 벌써 오 분만에 두 번이나 뒤집개로 그를 후려쳤는데도 굴하지 않고 다시 가스레인지로 다가가며 팀이 말한다.

"그만 조르지 않으면 아무것도 못 먹을 줄 알아." 딕은 말하고서 가장자리에서 치즈가 지글지글거리면서 모짜렐라 치즈 냄새를 부엌에 풍기고 있는 샌드위치 두 개를 프라이팬 위에서 뒤집는다. 그러나 그는 팀이 샌드위치를 몇 개 더 한데 모아 놓고 수프를 불 위에서 젓도록 해 준다. 알프레드와 꼼꼼하게 항목 이름이 정리된 그의 냉장고 선반에 신의 가호 있으라.

"진지하게 하는 말인데, 사랑해, 형." 팀이 말한다. 비록 그는 접시에 김을 솔솔 피워 올리며 쌓인 샌드위치를 향해 그 말을 하는 듯한 얼굴이었지만.

"어, 그래. 식탁 차려." 그는 뒤집개로 아침 식탁 구석을 도도하게 가리키며 말한다.

곁눈으로 그는 브루스가 가볍게 팔짱을 끼고서 문틀에 기댄 것을 본다. "오늘 만찬은 약식으로 차리나?" 그 목소리에 미미하게 어린 미소를 딕은 감지할 수 있다. 얼굴에는 눈 씻고 봐도 미소의 흔적이 없지만.

"차릴 만큼 음식이 남는다면요." 딕은 말하고서 방금 입에 샌드위치 반을 우겨넣지 않은 척을 하는 팀을 쳐다본다.

그들은 식탁에 둘러앉는다. 그건 이상한 그림이다 - 팀이 아무리 졸라대도(딕은 오래 전에 희망을 버렸다) 알프레드는 그들과 함께 식사를 들지 않았지만, 그래도 항상 근처에 서 있었던 것이다. 대화는 별반 오가지 않는데, 팀은 아무래도 공기 대신 음식을 들이키려고 작정한 모양인 데다 브루스는 저택 안에서는 원래 말수가 적었기 때문이다. 그럼에도 딕은 자신이 얼마나 이 시간을 그리워했는지 모른다는 생각에 휩싸인다 - 독립해서 생활한 세월이 아무리 오래 될지라도, 헤아릴 수 있는 한 이 곳은 여전히 집처럼 느껴지는 것이다.

"후식 있어?" 팀은 입 안에 음식을 가득 문 채로 묻더니 예절에 어긋난 행동을 본 브루스가 못마땅하게 눈썹 한 쪽을 약간 치켜올리자 부끄러워하는 기색이 된다.

"장담하는데 알프레드는 아직도 똑같은 장소에 아이스크림을 숨겨 두실 거야." 딕은 말하고는 냉동고를 탐색하러 향한다.

"밤이 되면 후회할 거다." 브루스가 팀을 꾸중하는 소리가 들려온다.

"후회 안 해요." 팀이 말한다.

***

"좋아요, 후회가 되기 시작했어요." 한창 순찰하던 도중 로빈이 말한다.

딕은 미소를 짓는다. 팀은 평소엔 무척이나 분별 있고 유능했지만, 보아하니 팀의 타고난 평정심조차도 스퍼트가 과도하게 붙은 성장기를 이기기엔 역부족인 모양이다. 딕은 배트케이브 안에 앉아서 주의를 둘로 나누어 경찰들의 잡담을 듣는 동시에 알프레드의 병실에서 전달되는 화면을 지켜본다. 브루스가 그더러 뒤에 남아서 이것들에서 눈을 떼지 말라고 했던 때에 그는 눈을 가늘게 떴었다 - 그는 브루스의 동의를 구하는 법이라고는 없이 감시를 일삼는 방자한 버릇에 반대를 표하고 싶었지만, 알프레드가 병실에서 몇 시간마다 바이탈을 체크하러 들어오는 간호사만 제외하면 가능한 한 아무 방해 없이 쉬고 있다는 걸 안다면 자신이 조금 덜 불안하리라는 사실은 인정했다. 물론 불청객 없는 밤은 아니겠지만 빠짐없이 모니터되는 밤은 될 것이다.

"토할 것 같거든 배트맨에게 경고 신호만 줘." 그는 통신으로 조언한다. "그러니까, 실수로 망토 위에 한 번 토하기라도 한다면 넌 그 일을 절대로 못 잊게 귀에 딱지가 앉도록 들을 거거든."

"두 번 했어." 배트맨이 정정한다. 그 목소리에는 딕이 한동안 듣지 못했던 기미가 있다 - 무언가 쓴웃음이 어리고 우수에 찬, 배트맨이라기보다는 브루스에 가까운.

"어, 그 얘기 안 하면 안 돼요?"

딕은 또 다시 미소짓고 한 다리를 접어 무릎에 턱을 괸다. "애들러 18번 구역에 무슨 일이 있다네요 - 가서 확인하시는 게 어때요."

그러고서 그는 다시 잠자는 알프레드를 바라보는 일로 돌아갔고, 한 순간- 아주 찰나지간 - 혹시 배트맨도 자신이 잠자는 동안 이렇게 지켜보았을지에 대해서도 생각한다. 만약 그렇다면 그는 무슨 마음이 들지 그는 잘 알 수 없다. 그런 일이 있다면 마음이 불편해지는 것이 옳았다. 배트맨의 전 피후견자가 고담의 흉악한 이복자매 도시에서 안전하게 이불을 뒤집어쓰고 누워 있다는 것을 알면 그가 안심할지 궁금한 마음이 드는 것보다는.

***

브루스와 딕이 알프레드의 병실에 막 들어설 즈음 안에서는 아주 예쁜 간호사가 - 뭐랄까, 흔히 세미 포르노에 등장하는 용모의 간호사가 - 알프레드의 혈압 측정을 마친 참이었다.

딕은 알프레드가 그런 하찮은 소동엔 추호도 개의치 않을 거란 건 알았지만, 맙소사, 단지 나이를 먹었다 해서 죽은 건 아니지 않은가. 딕은 브루스에게 날카로운 눈길을 한 차례 줌과 동시에 이런 질문의 뜻으로 한쪽 눈썹을 꿈틀거린다. "당신이 정했어요?"

브루스의 아무 반응 없는 잔잔한 표정은 충분한 긍정이다.

"브루스 주인님," 알프레드는 입을 열더니 눈을 크게 뜬다. "그리고 딕 도련님까지. 이런 수고를 하실 필요 없는데 말입니다."

딕은 눈을 굴리려다 만다. 알프레드가 사실상 그를 키워낸 거나 다름없는데도 알프레드는 자기가 그 저주받을 심근경색에 걸렸을 때 딕이 구태여 오지 말아야 한다고 생각한단 말인가?

브루스는 알프레드의 침대 곁으로 의자를 끌어당겨 앉는다 - 견고한 팔걸이가 달린 넓은, 딕이 실제로 예상했던 병실용 의자보다 훨씬 편해 보이는 의자다. 딱 하나 더 있는 다른 의자는 방 건너편 구석에 있다. 브루스가 한쪽 팔걸이를 두드러지게 비워 놓고 의자에 앉았을 때 그는 의자를 가지러 방을 가로질러 가려던 참이었다.

딕은 그 찰나 아주 잠깐 생각하더니 다시 열여섯 살이 된 양, 이런 밀접함이 너무 당연해서 하나도 대수롭지 않았던 시절로 돌아가서 의자 팔걸이 위에 자리 잡고 앉는다. 당시에는 연구실에서 브루스의 어깨 건너로 신문을 읽고는 했지만, 그 시절로부터 몇 년이나 지났기에 그는 이렇게 해도 되느냐고 어떻게 다시 물어야 할지 확신이 없다. 설령 그에게 그런 어떤 권리가 있다고 해도.

"수고라니 당치도 않아요, 알프레드." 브루스는 상냥하면서도 동시에 단호한 목소리를 지어내며 말한다. "몸은 좀 어떻습니까?"

잠시 침묵이 있더니 마침내 알프레드는 한숨을 쉰다. "가능한 한 빨리 업무에 복귀하고 싶군요."

딕이 앉은 팔걸이 위에서는 브루스의 표정을 가까이 관찰할 수 있다 - 그리고 그의 꽉 다물린 입매에 서린 불행해 보이는 표정은, 아니 - 그게 아니다.

이것은 모호한 관계에서 비롯되는 문제였다 - 알프레드는 브루스의 아버지 위상이면서 동시에 하인이었으므로 서로가 정말로 진심을 말하기 위해서는 넘어야 할 장애물이 너무 많았다. 즉 브루스는 걱정을 했으며 알프레드는 브루스에게 걱정을 끼치고 싶지 않았다는 것, 그들 둘 모두 서로를 그들이 알고 있는 정도보다 훨씬 더 많이 아낀다는 사실을.

"의사가 예측하길, 며칠 뒤면 집으로 돌아오실 수 있다고 해요. 합병증만 없으면 말이죠." 딕은 브루스가 "저택으로 돌아온다" 대신 "집으로 돌아온다"고 말했다는 생각에 사로잡힌다 - 그가 딕의 생각보다 훨씬 동요하고 있는 게 분명하다. 딕은 아무 보조 없이 팔걸이 위에서 완벽하게 균형을 잡을 수 있지만, 그는 팔을 의자 등받이 위에 올리고 한쪽 손날로 브루스의 견갑골을 꼭 누른다.

브루스의 표정은 변하지 않지만 - 신만이 아실 테지만 딕은 사춘기 내내 브루스가 점점 더 차가워지고 배트맨 안으로 침잠해 가는 동안 그에게서 반응을 얻어내려고 그를 들쑤시면서 보냈다 - 그는 손에 닿은 근육이 약간 긴장하는 것을 느낀다.

"브루스 주인님-" 알프레드는 말을 시작하더니 처음으로 무슨 말을 해야 할지 모르겠다는 듯 말끝을 흐린다.

"괜찮아질 거예요, 알프레드." 딕이 말한다. 이건 희한하게도 그들이 보통 맡는 역할과는 정반대였다 - 보통은 딕과 브루스 사이 갈등을 알프레드가 중화하려 노력하고는 했지 딕이 알프레드와 브루스 사이에 얽힌 감정을 해석해 전달하려 노력하진 않았다. "곧 집에 오실 수 있을 거예요, 알프레드의 부엌을 날려 버리진 않겠다고 약속드릴게요."

"딕 도련님, 제 혈압을 올리는 짓은 피해야 한다고 들으셨을 거라 믿는데 말입니다." 그의 목소리에는 어느덧 여느 때와 같은 건조함이 돌아와 있다.

"팀은 샌드위치를 너무 많이 먹어서 거의 토할 뻔했대요." 딕이 씩 웃으며 말을 계속한다.

알프레드는 허공을 올려다본다. "도련님 때문에 제가 아주-"

그러자 병실 안에 있는 모든 사람은 굳는다. 왜냐 하면 알프레드가 - 도련님 때문에 제가 아주 죽겠습니다 - 라고 하려다 말았고, 그건 지금은 단순한 수사적 표현일 수 없기 때문이었다. 딕의 손에 닿은 브루스의 등 근육이 팽팽히 조여들고, 무심코 브루스의 어깨를 한 번 주물러 주고 만 그는 퍼뜩 손을 제 자리로 옮겨 둔다.

"내일 돌아올게요." 이윽고 딕이 말한다. "맘 편히 계세요, 알았죠? 간호사가 뭘 원하든 하게 해 주고 말이죠." 모종의 무언가를 그저 약간만 시사하며 그가 말한다.

"정말이지, 딕 도련님." 알프레드는 이렇게 말했지만, 눈 속에서는 작은 빛이 반짝였기에 그는 모든 게 순조롭다는 것을 알고 브루스가 이끄는 대로 문 밖으로 나간다.

***

웨인 저택은 좀 과장하자면 유럽의 소국만한 크기지만, 그렇다고 팀이 노트북을 들고 방에서 방으로 딕을 따라다니면서 와이파이를 잡는 데에 어려움이 있다는 뜻은 아니다.

"우울증 기미는 없는지 지켜봐야 된대." 연구실 소파에 앉아서 그가 딕에게 말한다. 그는 눈살을 찌푸린다. "우리가 알프레드가 우울증인지 어떻게 구분할 수 있을까?"

"브루스라면 알 거야." 손에 든 서류를 훑어보며 딕이 멍하니 말한다. 브루스는 자기 이름이 언급되자 책상에서 고개를 든다. "아무리 생각해도 집안일까지 맡아 줄 간호사를 구해야 할 것 같아요." 엉덩이 한쪽만 책상 모서리에 걸치고 앉아서 그가 브루스에게 말한다. "생판 남은 덜 들어올수록 좋잖아요? 그리고 새로 온 가사 도우미한테 간호사 자격증이 있다는 말을 알프레드에겐 굳이 할 필요 없을 것 같은데, 안 그래요?"

침묵이 잠깐 방에 흐르고 그는 브루스와 팀 둘 모두가 그를 빤히 쳐다보고 있다는 걸 깨닫는다. "왜들 그래요?" 그는 언짢게 묻는다.

"와, 콘이 했던 말이 맞아 - 형이 누구한테서 배웠는지 진짜 딱 알겠다." 팀이 말한다. 그는 충격에 넋이 빠진 듯한 목소리다.

"누가 할 소릴 하냐, 동생아." 딕이 말하고 브루스는 약한 기침과 재미있다는 숨소리의 중간쯤 되는 소음을 낸다.

"후보가 있나?" 브루스가 딕 손에 들린 서류 묶음을 턱으로 가리키며 말한다.

딕은 서류를 펄럭펄럭 넘기고는 셋을 끄집어낸다. "유능하지만 호기심은 없어 보이는 사람을 고르려고 노력했어요. 이력서에서 그런 부분을 찾아내는 게 사실 쉽진 않지만."

브루스는 서류를 건네받으면서 말한다. "네 판단력을 믿어." 그는 딕의 시선을 오래, 아주 오래도록 응시했고 딕은 숨이 막혀 온다 - 브루스가 워낙에 이런 말을 하는 법이 없기에, 자신이 얼마나 이 말을 듣기를 좋아하는지 깨닫는 경험은 거의 당혹스럽다시피 하다.

팀의 사려 깊은 질문이 그런 시간을 끝낸다. "비밀 간호사가 집에 돌아가서 쉬는 날은 어떡하죠? 알프레드를 그냥 혼자 둘 수는 없잖아요."

"맞는 말이야." 딕이 느릿느릿 말한다. "그러니까, 남을 더 여기 들여 놓는 건 싫죠? 그렇죠, 브루스?"

브루스는 의심하는 동시에 입장을 보류하는 뜻을 짓는 시선을 그에게 쏜다.

"뭐 좀 먹고 올게요." 팀은 이 말을 남기고 때맞춰 퇴각한다. 딕은 그와 브루스가 말싸움으로 번질 가능성이 있는 지점으로 들어선 시점을 저 애가 눈치 빠르게 안다는 것에 잠시 걱정이 들지만 그는 짚어 둬야 할 것이 있다.

"간호사가 없을 땐 제가 있어야겠어요." 곧장 본론으로 들어가야겠다고 판단한 딕이 말한다. "당신은 웨인 기업을 감독해야 하고 팀은 학교를 가니까요. 일을 안 하는 사람은 저밖에 없잖아요."

"과연 그럴까." 브루스가 부드럽게 말한다. 무언가 위험스러운 그림자가 희미하게 드리운 어조다.

"소식 못 들으셨어요? 저 일 안 해도 돈 많은데요." 짐짓 건방진 태도로 딕이 말한다.

브루스는 입술에 힘을 준다. "네겐 책임이 있지 않니... 다른 곳에 말이다." 그가 이렇게 말하는 바람에 딕은 인상을 쓴다. 브루스가 냉담과 원망과 경고를 전부 섞은 목소리를 냈기에 딕은 바로 지금 자기가 브루스의 등에 손을 대고 있었다면 팽팽해지고 뒤틀린 근육이 만져졌을 것임을 안다.

그리고 딕은 브루스의 선언을 불쾌하게 받아들이지 않으려 온 힘을 다했으니, 그들은 수 년 간을 그런 책임과 딕이 책임지는 사람들에 관해 다투며 보냈기 때문이다. 당연히 그는 블러드헤븐을 지키는 그의 임무, 처음으로 그가 스스로 선택한 임무에 대해 브루스의 입으로 새삼스럽게 들을 필요는 없다.

그러나 한편으로 그는 브루스는 이 상황이 편치 않으리라는 사실도 수긍이 된다 - 브루스가 딕이 그가 애써 스스로 꾸린 삶을 포기하지 않겠다고 확실히 말했을 때 그를 해고한 건 사실이었지만, 떠난 사람이 딕이라는 것도 사실인 것이다 - 저택을, 알프레드를, 브루스를 떠난 사람은.

딕은 그가 그 때의 일을 어떤 식으로 받아들였는지 알고 있었고 브루스가 그를 상처 입힌 것 못지않게 심한 상처를 자신도 브루스에게 줬다는 사실은 그 당시의 그에겐 씁쓸한 기쁨이었다.

그러므로 그가 다시 돌아오게 허용하는 문제를 거론하는 것이 브루스로서는 조금 거북하다는 사실을 그는 이해 못하지 않는다.

"제가 하게 해 줘요." 그는 자기가 거의 애원하는 투에 가까운 목소리를 낸다는 걸 알면서 브루스의 눈을 들여다보며 말한다. 이제 그는 키가 크다 - 브루스만한 키는 아니라도 브루스와 시선을 맞추기 위해 고개를 치켜들 필요는 없다. "제가 할 수 있는 일이 있잖아요 - 하게 해 주세요."

그건 지난날 그가 로빈이던 시절, 그가 배트맨을 위해서, 둘의 파트너 관계를 위해서 무언가를 해낼 기회를 포착할 때마다 브루스에게 매번 하곤 했던 말과 똑같은 말이었다.

시간은 걸렸지만 브루스는 턱에서 힘을 푼다. "폐를 끼치고 싶지 않아."

딕은 미치도록 좌절스러운 나머지 한순간 눈을 꽉 감았다 뜨고는 한 걸음 나아가 브루스의 영역에 들어간다. "이보다 더 중요한 일은 아무것도 없다고요 - 그걸 모르시겠어요?" 그가 묻는다. 브루스는 선 자리에서 미동도 하지 않고 딕은 침을 한 번 삼키는데, 한 명이나 둘 모두가 피를 흘리지 않고 그들이 이렇게 가까이 서 있었던 적은 기억하기 어렵기 때문이다. "모르세요? 제가 알프레드를 위해서라면 - 당신을 위해서라면 뭐든 할 거라는 걸." 마지막에 이르러 그의 목소리는 거의 갈라지다시피 하지만 그는 개의치 않는다. 브루스에게 이 중심부의 진실을 이해시키기 위해 너무 필사적이기 때문에 할 수가 없다.

브루스는 심란한 기색이 역력하고, 딕은 브루스의 애프터쉐이브 냄새를 맡을 수 있을 정도로 가까이 있다. 브루스가 한 손을 딕의 어깨에 올렸을 때까진 완전히 생소한 접촉은 아니다 - 하지만 브루스가 딕의 어깨를 건너 목으로 이어지는 곳까지 손을 미끄러뜨렸을 때, 그는 숨을 들이키지 않을 수 없다.

"그래서 제 생각엔 우리가 스케줄을 정해야 할 것 같아요." 팀이 문으로 들어오며 말하고 그의 목소리가 들리자 브루스와 딕 두 사람은 흠칫하며 떨어진다. 마치 팀에게 뭔가를 들킨 것처럼 - 무엇을 들켰다는 말인가?

그는 샌드위치를 입에 넣으려다 말고 멈춘 채 화등잔만해진 눈으로 둘을 번갈아 본다.

브루스는 목을 가다듬고 말한다. "딕이 얼마 동안 여기 있으면서 도울 거다."

"그거... 좋네요." 팀이 신중히 말한다. 그가 돌아왔을 때 무슨 상황을 맞이하길 기대했든 이건 아니었던 게 확실하다.

"맞아." 다시 불편한 간극을 오래 둔 다음 딕이 말한다. "그래서, 스케줄을 정한다고?"

***

"이대로 바깥 나들이를 해 보죠." 딕이 결연하고도 명랑하게 말한다.

"그럴 필요가 정말로 있을까요, 딕 도련님?" 휠체어 좌석에 앉은 알프레드가 염려 어린 기색으로 말한다.

"모퉁이를 돌 때는 속도를 줄이겠다고 약속드릴게요." 딕은 달래듯이 말을 하고는 휠체어를 밀어 병실을 빠져나와 홀로 향한다.

그들이 홀을 지나자 브루스가 롤스로이스를 길가에 대어 놓고 기다리고 있다. 알프레드가 아니라 브루스가 운전석에 앉아 있는 모습은 생경했지만 딕은 그런 생각은 한켠에 치워 두고서 차문을 열고 알프레드를 뒷자석에 모신다. 그는 근처 직원에게 휠체어를 넘기고 브루스 옆 조수석에 앉아, 어깨 너머로 알프레드를 향해서 부디 안심하길 바라는 마음을 담아 미소를 날리고 안전띠를 맨다.

"브루스가 저택에 우리를 내려 줄 거예요." 몇 분 지나 차 안의 이상한 분위기를 못 견디고 꿈지럭거리지 않으려고 애쓰던 딕이 말한다. "알아요, 알프레드, 간호사가 그립겠죠. 그래도 최소한 자기 침대에서 자게 되었잖아요?"

알프레드는 여느 때의 그답지 않게 대꾸하지 않기를 택한다. 그는 그 대신 말한다. "브루스 주인님, 정말 이러실 필요 없습니다."

브루스는 침묵한다.

"이런 상황에서는 제 책임을 수행할 수 없습니다." 알프레드는 말한다. 알프레드의 목소리엔 딕이 이제껏 한 번도 들은 적 없었던 애끊는 음색이 섞여 있다. "저는-"

"이렇게 하게 해 주세요." 브루스가 말한다. 온화한 목소리다. 항상 딕의 전유물이었던 간청이 브루스의 입에서 나왔다는 사실에 깜짝 놀란 딕은 고개를 돌린다. 브루스는 오랫동안 딕과 시선을 맞추었고, 무언가가 그들 사이를 통과한다. 사라지고 나서 딕이 얼마나 그걸 그리워했는지 미처 몰랐던 어떤 따스하게 연결된 감각이. 브루스는 다시 룸미러로 시선을 돌리고 말한다. "제가 하게 해 주세요, 알프레드."

딕은 뒤를 돌아보지 않았기에 알프레드의 표정을 볼 수 없었지만 상상은 할 수 있다. 마침내 알프레드가 말한다. "알겠습니다, 주인님."

딕은 안도의 미소를 짓고 브루스가 곁눈으로 그 미소를 보고 있음을 알아챈다. 저택으로 돌아가는 길에 깔린 침묵이 더는 무겁지 않다. 

***

알프레드는 첫 오분 만에 새로 온 도우미가 간호사임을 알아낸다.

"알프레드가 완전 싫어할 거라고 말했잖아." 팀이 딕에게 소곤거린다. 그들은 홀 안에 앉아 있는데도 알프레드가 그 딱한 남자에게 해야 할 일에 대해 딱딱하게 지시하는 말이 여전히 들리고, 일러주는 할 일 목록 중 비밀 진단은 명백히 없다.

"난 알프레드가 좀 덜 불편해 하길 바라서 노력한 거였어." 딕은 방어적으로 말한다.

"그래, 좋아, 그런 일이 일어날 가능성은 0이었지. 형도 알듯이."

딕이 한숨을 쉰다. "학교까지는 브루스가 태워 주지?"

"엉." 팀이 말하고는 동정어린 얼굴로 웃었다. "집안에서 재밌게 보내."

"내가 자원했던 거야." 딕은 알프레드의 방문으로 들어가기 전에 스스로를 가다듬는다.

비밀이 못 된 간호사 윌은 알프레드의 침대 맡에 서 있다. 그는 참을성 있게 미소 지으려고 해 보지만 미소에는 긴장한 티가 난다. "이제 부엌일을 좀 하다가 혈압을 재러 돌아오겠습니다." 그가 말한다.

알프레드는 반기를 막 들려는 눈치다가 방 안을 지켜보며 서 있는 딕을 발견한다. "그러시오." 그는 선선히 말하고 윌은 쏜살같이 방을 나간다. "딕 도련님, 이런 기만 술수가 누구 생각이었는지 질의하여도 되겠습니까?"

딕이 인상을 쓴다. "어, 제 생각요." 그가 말한다. 알프레드에게 거짓말을 해 보았자 소용 없으니까. "저는- 저는 그냥 알프레드가 집에 와서 하루 종일 체크당한다는 느낌에서 벗어나면 좋아할 거라고 생각했어요."

"어떤 사안에 지적인 호기심이 부족하다는 것은 그 사람이 본인의 기술을 어떻게든 숨긴다는 건 불가능함을 의미한다고 단언합니다. 다음번에 고용인을 뽑을 때는 이걸 염두에 두라고 권해도 되겠습니까?" 알프레드는 엄격한 표정이었지만 딕이 대충 5분쯤 지나면 용서받으리란 조짐이 보인다.

"맞아요. 죄송합니다." 딕이 말한다. 진심이다. 그는 알프레드에게 지난날 잘 먹혔던 시무룩한 표정을 지어 보이고 그러자 알프레드의 표정은 확실히 약간 부드러워진다.

"저택은 물론 항상 딕 도련님께 열려 있지만 도련님이 여기에 있어서 제가 놀랐다는 건 인정해야겠군요." 알프레드가 잠시 뒤 말한다. "브루스 주인님이 시사하기로는 딕 주인님이 여기에... 이 기간 동안 있을 거라 하던데요." 이 말 안에 깔린 미묘한 질문의 뉘앙스를 딕은 불시에 깨닫는다.

"음, 맞아요." 딕이 어설프게 말한다. 그와 브루스는 엄밀히 말하자면 아직 세부 사항까진 전혀 타결을 보지 않았지만 알프레드가 회복될 때까지 당연히 그가 머물 거라는 함의는 그 와중에 전달되었나 보다. "우린... 사이가 나아지는 중이에요, 제 생각엔요." 그는 약간 불편하게 말한다. 이 말은 이번만큼은 맹렬하게 말싸움을 벌이지 않았고, 냉랭하게 사무적으로만 행동하지도 않았고, 양 극단을 왔다갔다하지도 않았다는 것을 뜻하는 좋은 표현이다.

"반가운 이야기군요." 알프레드는 부드럽게 말한다. 딕과 브루스가 반목하는 것을 보는 게 그로서는 괴로웠으리라는 것을 딕은 알고 있다.

그는 알프레드의 침대 가에 앉아서 알프레드가 깔고 있는 담요에 없는 주름을 매만져 편다. "뭐, 알피가 윌이 간호사인 걸 아는 이상, 이제 그 사람한테 잔소리는 안 할 거죠?"

"간호 업무에 대해서 말입니까? 안 하죠. 저한테도 상식은 있습니다." 알프레드가 말한다. 건조한 말투 속에 그가 집 안에 남은 유일한 사람이라는 사실이 기쁘다는 암시가 있다.

"좋아요." 딕이 그를 향해 밝게 웃으며 말한다.

"허나 집안일에 관해서라면, 저는 주어진 기준을 준수하길 요구할 겁니다." 알프레드가 까다로운 어조로 말한다.

딕은 풀썩 쓰러진다. "아 맙소사, 알프레드, 윌이 달아나게 하지 마세요. 브루스가 그를 해고하게 하지도 말고요. 그 사람이 있어야 한다고요, 적어도 알피가 두 발로 일어설 수 있을 때까지는요. 벌써 브루스한테 들었겠지만, 너무 무리하지 마세요. 알겠죠? 편히 쉬셔야 해요." 애원하는 목소리를 내면서, 아마 실제로 애원하는 마음으로 그가 말한다.

"정말이지, 딕 도련님, 그렇게 심각한 일도-"

"나한테 약속하세요." 딕이 알프레드의 각지고 굳은살 박힌, 주름졌지만 여전히 굳센 손을 부여잡고 말한다.

알프레드는 잠깐 침묵하더니 무겁게 말한다. "좋습니다. 약속하지요."

딕은 그를 껴안으려 하지 않는다 - 그가 처음 저택에 왔을 무렵에만 해도 그는 알프레드를 여러 번 와락 안았었는데, 알프레드는 포옹을 감내하긴 했지만 머리를 토닥여 주는 것 이상으로는 절대 화답하지 않았다. 그럼에도 그는 알프레드의 애정은 한치도 의심하지 않았고, 더 이상 열렬한 포옹으로 그를 괴롭히지 않는다는 사실이 바로 그의 알프레드를 향한 사랑의 크기였다.

"그럼 좀 쉬세요. 그리고 간호사를 너무 겁주지 마시고요." 딕은 알프레드의 손을 한번 더 꽉 쥐고는 일어선다.

"제가 뭘로 낙을 삼으란 말씀입니까?" 

알프레드는 문을 나서는 그를 향해 물었고 딕은 굳이 웃음소리를 감추지 않는다 - 어쨌거나, 알프레드는 그들과 동류인 것이다.

***

딕은 한낮에 길게 낮잠을 잔다 - 알프레드가 병원에 있다는 소식을 들은 이후부터 평소보다 훨씬 적게 잠을 잤던 통에 모자란 잠이 그를 덮쳤던 것이다. 그는 자기 방으로 가는 길에 중앙 스위트룸 밖에서 발길을 멈추고 가만히 문을 밀어서 연다. 방은 예전과 똑같다, 햇빛 아래에서 달라 보이긴 하지만. 그가 어렸을 때 그는 특별히 심한 악몽을 꾸고 나면 브루스를 보러 가고는 했었다. 그저 브루스가 거기 잘 있다는 사실을, 온전한 몸뚱이로 있다는 사실을 스스로에게 확인시켜 주기 위해서. 브루스가 자신도 똑같이 딕을 살피러 갔었다는 사실을 언급한 것은 몇 해가 흐른 후였다. 그리고 딕은 자신이 블러드헤븐으로 이사한 것이 브루스로 하여금 딕을 살피는 것을 그만두게 했을지는 확신할 수 없었다.

그가 깨어났을 무렵 해는 기울어졌고 그는 아침보다 더 진이 빠져 있다. 그럼에도 오늘밤 변함없이 순찰 돌 만큼은 되고, 그 점이 중요하다.

팀은 작업 중인 방과후 프로젝트가 있고 브루스는 일러도 일곱 시까지는 집에 돌아오지 않는 습관이 있다. 그래서 딕은 아래층을 서성거리며 알프레드의 방에 들렀다가 그가 잠든 것을 본 다음 부엌 방면으로 쭉 걷는다.

비밀이 못 된 간호사 윌은 오븐에 든 무언가를 확인하면서 혼자 조용히 콧노래를 부르고 있다.

"이봐요." 딕은 그가 기겁하지 않길 바라면서 윌이 오븐을 닫은 후에 말을 건다.

윌은 조금 움찔하더니 멋쩍은 얼굴이 된다. "죄송합니다. 거기 계신 줄 몰랐네요- 필요하신 것이 있나요?"

딕은 고개를 젓고 직접 물을 한 컵 따른다. "알프레드는 좀 어때요?"

"약물 치료 경과는 아주 좋아요." 윌은 이 말을 하고서 따뜻한 미소를 딕에게 지어 준다. "회복하실 겁니다." 그러고는, 마치 알프레드가 준 기나긴 지시목록이 번뜩 머리를 스치는 것처럼 그가 말한다. "아무것도 안 드려도 되는 게 정말 맞나요? 아무것도? 저는 집사 일은 정말 초짜라서요- 그러니까 매일 하는 이런 저택 일 말이죠. 와, 평소 저는 그냥 수술복을 입고-"

그는 딕이 나지막이 웃음을 터뜨리는 바람에 말을 멈춘다. "당신은 잘 하고 있어요- 제 걱정은 안 해도 됩니다."

윌은 거의 애처로울 정도로 감사하는 눈빛이다. "제가 해 드릴 일이 있으면 알려만 주십시오. 보통 낮에는 댁에 계신가요?"

"예측 가능한 미래엔요." 딕은 말하고 나서 물컵을 마저 비운다.

"웨인 씨에게 고용된 분이신가요?" 윌은 머뭇거리며 물었고 딕은 그의 이력서에 따르면 그가 고담에 온 게 최근이며, 그러니 필경 자신에 대해 모를 거라는 사실을 기억한다. 

"아, 아니에요." 딕이 말한다. "저는 브루스의-" 그는 말을 멈춘다. 전 피후견인이란 단어는 좀 희한하게 들리니까.

"그는 내 파트너요." 브루스가 부엌 문간에서 말했고, 눈에 띄게 놀란 티를 낸 사람은 윌뿐이었지만 딕 역시도 놀랐다- 그는 브루스가 앞으로 4시간 이후에야 집에 올 거라 예상했다.

"우린 같이 연구 중이에요." 딕이 얼른 말하고 브루스를 지나 복도로 걸어간다. 브루스가 바로 등뒤를 따라온다는 것이 느껴진다. "파트너요?" 그는 거의 소곤거리다시피 하며 묻는다. "우리 중 한 사람이 제가 열여덟 살일 때 일방적으로 파트너 관계를 청산했던 것 같다는 기억이 나는데요."

브루스는 그들이 연구실에 들어가자마자 그의 어깨를 잡고 딕은 가던 걸음을 멈춘다. "그럼 너라면 뭐라고 부를 텐가?" 브루스가 묻는다.

딕은 척추를 타고 전율이 스치는 것을 걷잡을 수 없지만, 그 질문을 진지하게 생각한다. 그들이 하는 이런 일을 - 갈급할 때 손을 내밀어 주고, 필요할 때 팀이 되고, 팀을 훈련시켜 주러 아니면 별다른 핑계도 없이 시시로 배트케이브에 들르는 것을- 뭐라고 불러야 하는가?

"모르겠어요." 그가 솔직하게 말한다.

"흠." 브루스가 말한다. 이거야말로 브루스가 얼마나 의사소통을 명확하게 잘하는지에 대한 또 하나의 훌륭한 예시다. 그의 손은 딕의 어깨에서 떨어지고 그는 책상으로 걸어가 컴퓨터를 켠다.

딕은 그를 쏘아보지만 브루스는 쳐다보지 않고, 그래서 그는 소파에 자리잡고 앉아 신문을 펴 든다.

윌이 알프레드가 가장 좋아하는 은쟁반을 들고 안으로 들어왔을 때 그는 고담 나이츠가 연승 가도를 달리고 있다는 기사를 읽는 중이다. "커피 드시겠습니까?" 윌이 쾌활한 미소를 띠며 묻는다.

"부탁드려요." 신문에서 고개를 들고 답례하는 미소를 지으며 딕이 말한다.

"크림이나 설탕 넣을까요?"

"네, 두 개요." 딕이 습관적으로 말한다. 그는 블랙커피를 못 마시는 건 아니나 별로 좋아하지 않았다. 딕이 커피를 맛있게 먹으려고 넣는 것을 브루스는 솔직히 끔찍하다고 여기지만 딕은 그게 편하다.

"쿠키는요?"

아까 오븐에 있던 게 이거였나 보다. 알프레드가 구워 주는 쿠키만큼 맛있지는 않겠지만 그는 수제 쿠키를 절대 거부하지 않는 사람이었다. "주세요, 고마워요." 여전히 윌에게 환하게 미소지으며 그가 말한다.

윌이 컵과 컵받침과 쿠키 접시를 팔걸이에 차리는 중에 딕은 윌의 코끝이 살짝 상기된 것을 알아차린다.

그리고 더욱 흥미롭게도 브루스가 그들을 노려보고 있는 것 같다. 즉 살아 있는 죄라는 건가, 딕은 짜증스럽게 생각하며 쿠키를 반항적으로 크게 한 입 베어먹는다.

"웨인 씨?" 브루스의 죽일 듯한 표정을 알아차린 기색인 윌이 불안하게 말한다. "커피 드시겠습니까?"

"브루스는 블랙을 마셔요." 딕이 착하게 나선다. "그리고 패스트리 종류는 다 싫어하죠."

윌은 딕이 끼어들어 준 것에 대해 더욱 고마운 눈이었지만 브루스는 완연히 딕이 있는 쪽으로 무서운 눈빛을 보낸다. 윌이 브루스의 책상에 내려놓는 컵과 컵받침은 달달 소리를 냈고 차를 차리자마자 그는 예의가 허락하는 최대한의 속도로 방에서 내뺀다.

"브루스, 솔직히 전 알프레드가 그를 도망치게 만들까 걱정했단 말이에요." 딕은 쿠키와 달콤한 밀크커피를 한 입 꿀꺽 삼킨 다음 말한다. "뭐가 문제인 거예요?" 

브루스는 컴퓨터를 보던 눈을 들어 그에게 오랫동안 흔들림 없이 시선을 던진다.

딕은 눈을 굴리고 다시 신문을 읽는다.

***

"브루스가 윌을 안 좋아하는 것 같아." 저녁식사 후 팀이 딕에게 말한다.

"브루스는 아무도 안 좋아하잖아." 딕이 중얼거린다. 그 말은 사실이 아니다. 기실 브루스는 많은 사람을 좋아한다, 심지어 도덕 관념이 파탄났다고 배트맨이 도장 찍은 사람들마저도- 예를 들자면 브루스는 렉스 루터가 악행을 저지르지 않을 때는 유머러스하다고 생각한다고 딕은 퍽 확신한다.

팀은 아주 우스꽝스러운 표정을 짓는다. 마치 처음으로 여러 갈림길이 뻗은 장소를 직면하는 것처럼. "형 주변에 있는 사람은 아무도 안 좋아하는 거겠지."

딕이 그를 보며 눈살을 찌푸린다. "뭐라고?"

팀은 입을 열려다가 재빨리 닫는다. 그는 배트케이브 안으로 그들이 들어올 때까지 입을 다물고 있다가 조용히 말한다. "내가 보기엔 형을 그리워하는 거야."

딕은 찰나지간 불편한 기색으로 어깨를 뻣뻣하게 굳힌다. 왜냐하면 그 역시도 알프레드와 팀은 말할 것도 없고, 브루스를 안 그리워했던 게 아니니까. "이제 브루스에겐 네가 있잖아. 너는 훌륭한 로빈이야, 팀."

"내가 하는 얘기는 그게 아냐." 팀이 말한다. 당황스러울 정도로 어른스러운 목소리다. "그러니까, 물론 그것도 맞긴 맞지만 그게 전부는 아니란 얘기야. 내가 얼마나 잘 해내든 간에- 나는 결국 형일 수는 없는 거잖아."

딕은 한쪽 팔로 그를 막아세운다. "야." 그는 사려 깊은 목소리로 다정하게 말한다. "그게 아냐- 난 진심이야, 팀. 넌 훌륭하게 하고 있고, 둘은 멋진 팀이라고."

"알아." 팀은 나직하게 말한다. "그건 형을 대신하는 문제는 아냐, 우린 다른 로빈이고 내가 원한다 해도 형과 똑같이는 할 수 없으니까. 하지만 형은 내 말을 듣고 있지 않아- 브루스는 형을 그리워한다니까." 

"팀." 브루스가 그들 뒤에서 으르렁거리다시피 말한다.

"준비운동하러 갈게." 팀은 딕에게 말하고 반쯤 조깅하듯 매트를 벗어난다.

딕은 등 뒤의 브루스를 돌아보는 채로 그 자리에 멈춰 있다. 그는 브루스의 어깨가 얼마나 오래 못박혀 있는지 확신할 수 없다 - 브루스는 거의 혼란에 빠진 기색이다. "브루스?" 그가 부드럽게 묻는다.

브루스가 몇 걸음 그에게로 걸어오고, 그래서 둘은 앞을 본 채 어깨를 나란히 하게 된다. "오늘 밤 순찰은 같이 가자." 그는 명령과 부탁 중간쯤에 있는 말투로 말한다. "팀이 여기에서 알프레드를 지켜보면 돼."

"좋아요." 딕이 조심스레 말한다.

***

순찰은 쉽고도 익숙하다- 심지어 그들 관계가 가장 팍팍한 지경에 이르렀던 때에도 함께 일하는 중에는 특유의 합이 척척 맞아서 의사소통하려고 통신 장비를 쓸 필요조차 별로 없었다. 그리고 수년 간 블러드헤븐을 순찰 돌았음에도 딕은 여전히 고담을 속속들이 알았고, 그런 익숙한 땅을 가로지르는 일에는 어떤 위안이 있다.

"오늘 밤은 조용하네요." 그가 배트맨에게 말한다.

배트맨은 그의 아래 창문 선반에 내려앉아 웅크린다. "지금까지는 조용하군, 지난 주에 마약 단속이 있었던 덕이야."

수년 간의 경험에 따라 공권력이 무슨 일을 하고 나면 범죄가 소강 상태에 접어드는 경향이 있다는 것을 이해하는 딕이 고개를 끄덕인다.

"블러드헤븐에 같이 가도 괜찮다." 배트맨이 갑자기 말한다.

딕이 얼굴을 찌푸린다. 비록 배트맨은 그의 얼굴을 쳐다보고 있지 않아서 그 표정을 놓쳤지만. "그건 나 혼자 처리할 수 있어요."

반쯤 한숨 같은 소리가 난다. "네가 할 수 있는 줄 알아."

그는 그 말에 발끈해서 쏘아붙인다. "그렇다면 왜 당신은- 이봐요, 얼마나 이걸로 더 실랑이해야 하죠? 난 베이비시터가 필요 없어요- 열여덟 살이었던 때에도 필요 없었고, 지금도 필요 없다고요."

"내가 하려던 말은 그게-" 배트맨은 말을 멈추더니 선반에서 지붕으로 뛰어올라 딕과 어깨를 나란히 하고 선다. 그는 한동안 말이 없다가 딕이 그 일은 접어 두고 계속 순찰을 돌려는가 보다 짐작할 즈음 조용히 말한다. "내가 다 잘못 처리했다."

"뭐라고 하셨죠?" 딕이 꺼질 듯이 말한다. 배트맨이 된 사람은 미안하다는 말을 하면 안 되기라도 하는 건 분명 아닐 테지만, 가끔은 그렇게 느껴지는 게 사실이다.

"네가 열여덟 살 때. 난 네가 원하는 대로 해 줄 수 없었어- 널 보낼 수 없었지." 배트맨은 나직하게, 거의 명상처럼 깊은 생각에 빠져 말한다.

"그래서 날 해고했다고요?" 딕은 못 믿겠다는 목소리로 다그친다. "하나도 말이 안 되는 소린 건 알죠?"

배트맨은 다시 침묵했고 딕은 이 예기치 못했던 고백에서 무슨 말이 되는 뜻을 찾으려 노력하며 그의 얼굴을 굳게 응시한다.

"세상 무엇도 영원한 건 없지- 나는 그 누구보다도 그걸 잘 알아." 배트맨이 말을 꺼냈고 딕은 그가 죽임당한 부모를 생각하고 있음을 안다. "너도 마찬가지야. 그러나 그럼에도 나는 알프레드만은 당연하게 여겼다. 나는 그만은 언제나 그 자리에 있을 줄로만 알았어."

"알프레드는... 알프레드는 나을 거예요." 딕은 이렇게 말하지만 목구멍이 죄어드는 듯이 느껴진다. 그러나 맘 속에 떠오르는 말은 그것뿐이고- 그는 오랫동안 알프레드가 그들과 함께 있을 것임을 믿어야만 한다. 그 외의 경우는 생각할 수도 없으니까.

"그게 너였다면 어쩌지? 내가 두 번 다시 일을 제자리로 돌려놓을, 너를 이해시킬 기회를 잃는다면?"

"제가 뭘 이해해요?" 딕은 물으며 목소리가 떨리고 있음을 스스로도 느낀다.

배트맨은 몸을 돌려 그를 마주본다. 딕은 가면에 가려진 그의 눈을 볼 수 없지만 후회하듯 일그러진 그의 입매는 비웃음이라기보다는 상처받은 표정으로 보인다. "나는 널 떠나보내고 싶지 않았어. 절대로."

배트맨으로부터 이렇게 진실한 감정 표현을 받는다는 것은 마치 주체할 수 없을 정도로 많은 돈을 받는 것과 비슷했고- 한참 동안 딕은 웨인 저택에서 보낸 첫 번째 크리스마스를, 그 전부가 내 것이라는 사실을 믿기 어려워서 입을 딱 벌리고 크리스마스 트리 아래 쌓인 선물의 산을 그저 바라보기만 할 수밖에 없었던 날을 떠올린다. 지금도 약간 그 때와 같은 느낌이다. 심장이 그 때만큼이나 빠르게 뛴다.

"돌아오고 싶지 않았던 건 아니에요." 진실에는 진실로 보답해야 한다고 결심한 딕이 나직이 말한다. "제가 원했던 건 단지-"

그는 말을 꺼내기 전에 가장 적당한 단어를 골라내려고 갖은 애를 쓰다 말꼬리를 흐린다. 둘 사이에 이런 순간이 오는 건 무서울 정도로 희귀한 일이라 망치고 싶지 않으니까. 배트맨은 그들을 둘러싼 밤만큼이나 고요히 기다린다. 그런데 망토 두른 십자군의 특징적인 형체에도 불구하고, 딕이 가장 예민하게 인식하는 것은 브루스의 입술이었다. 그는 브루스의 강인한 턱을 본인의 턱보다도 잘 안다. 마치 눈으로만 훑은 게 아니라 손으로도 더듬어 보기라도 한 듯이. 그는 탐정 일의 일환으로 스케치 연습을 했는데, 그러면서 그가 얼마나 많이 브루스의 옆모습을 크로키했는지는 헤아릴 수조차 없다.

그는 한 걸음 내딛고 조심스럽게 배트맨의 턱에 손가락을 올려 까슬한 면도 자국을 느껴 본다. 그러자 배트맨은 날카롭게 숨을 마신다 - 놀란 숨이라기엔 너무 절제된 호흡이었지만 그 정도 단서로도 딕이 불과 며칠 전 브루스가 그의 목덜미를 손으로 감쌌을 때 자신이 전율했던 것을 떠올리기엔 충분하다. 딕은 다른 손을 배트맨이 호흡하며 일정하게 오르락내리락하는 움직임을 느낄 수 있는 유일한 장소인 배트맨의 가슴에 놓는다. 체온을 느끼기에는 막고 있는 갑옷과 고무가 너무 많지만 그는 스스로가 두 사람 분으로 뜨거우니 괜찮다고 생각한다.

그는 의문을 품는다. 얼마나 오랫동안, 이 모든 걸 원하면서도 알지도 못했던 걸까?

그는 더 이상 적의 주의를 흩어 놓는 게 목적인 보이 원더가 아니다. 그는 나이트윙이고, 그는 딕 그레이슨이고, 거물과 조무래기 악당을 상대하며, 원하는 것에서 도망치지 않을 것이다. 그래서 그는 몸을 굽히고, 느리게, 조심스럽게 둘의 입술을 포갠다. 한 손은 여전히 배트맨의 드러난 뺨에 얹은 채이고 다른 손은 배트수트의 어깨 부분을 파고든다. 한 순간, 배트맨은 무섭도록 반응이 없지만 - 이윽고 그의 팔이 딕을 바싹 끌어당기자 딕은 더욱 밀착하려 배트맨의 어깨를 움켜쥔다. 비교적 담백한 처음 키스는 간 데 없고 입맞춤은 간절하고도 격심한 열정으로 대신 채워진다. 귀의 통신 장비가 켜질 때까지 고담의 지붕 위에서 그들이 얼마나 오랫동안 키스를 나누었는지 그는 가늠하지 못한다.

"배트맨, 나이트윙, 현재 위치에서 여섯 블록 서쪽에서 소동이 있어요." 로빈이 보고한다.

배트맨은 깊은 숨을 한 번 쉬더니 아무렇지 않은 어조로 말한다. "접수했다."

"그래," 딕은 숨찬 소리로 말한다. "나쁜 놈들이네요?"

"나쁜 놈들이지." 배트맨이 확언하고는 마지못해 하듯 딕을 놓아 준다.

딕은 지붕 난간에 발을 내딛고, 어깨너머로 배트맨을 돌아본다. "그 다음엔요?"

배트맨의 입술이 보일 듯 말 듯한 호선을 그린다.

***

그들은 배트케이브로 돌아오기 전에 짧은 블러드헤븐 순찰을 돌고, 순찰은 그들 사이를 팽팽히 감도는 완전히 다른 종류의 긴장을 제외하면 순조롭다.

그들이 도착했을 때 팀은 컴퓨터에 앉아서 감시 비디오를 돌리는 중이다. 밖에서 순찰을 도는 때까지만 해도 완벽히 호흡이 맞았는데도 브루스가 망토와 가면을 벗어 보관한 후로부터는 그들은 거의 사사건건 부딪힐 뻔하기만 하는 것 같다. 그럼에도 규칙은 규칙이고 브루스는 이미 하룻밤에 기대할 수 있는 분량 이상으로 무르게 굴었다. 그래서 딕은 다른 연구동에 앉아서 고분고분하게 보고서를 작성하였고 브루스가 어깨 너머로 더할 내용과 바꿀 내용을 평소보다 훨씬 많이 일러 주어도, 뭐- 딕은 불평하지 않을 셈이다.

한편 팀은 궁금해 죽을 지경이다. 그는 이미 수 차례나 딕이 있는 방향으로 의심스런 눈초리를 던졌는데, 그에게 까닭이 없는 것 같지는 않다- 브루스가 별안간 팀이 꼼꼼하게 색깔로 분류해 놓은 스케줄을 새로 짜서 딕이 팀 대신 그와 순찰을 돌도록 해 두었던 것이다. 게다가 그와 브루스가 최선을 다해서 아무 일 없다는 투로 시침을 뚝 떼고 있긴 하지만 팀은 쉽게 납득하지 않을 것 같다.

그들이 보고서와 내일 저녁을 위한 탐문 수사를 끝낼 즈음 코스튬을 벗고 샤워실로 들어가면서 팀은 살짝 하품을 한다. 목욕 가운을 입고 저택으로 향한 세 사람은 알프레드의 방에 들러 조용히 그를 보고 이층으로 올라간다. 하품 어린 목소리로 "잘자요."란 말을 남기고 팀은 그의 침실로 사라지고 브루스와 딕은 복도를 계속 걷는다.

일단 그의 침실에 도착하자 딕의 발걸음이 느려진다. 도무지 확신이 없었기 때문이다- 도대체가 그들은 이야기라고는 하는 둥 마는 둥 했으니까. 망할 지붕 위에서 키스를 좀 하고선 지금에 이르렀지 않은가? 그러나 그가 방문 앞에서 걸음을 멈추자 브루스도 발길을 멈추고 딕의 얼굴을 샅샅이 살핀다. 그가 본 게 뭐든 간에, 그가 "딕."이라고 부르기엔 충분하다. 목소리는 잠겨 있었고 그의 손이 딕의 허리를 부드럽게 감싼다.

그래서 딕은 침을 한 번 삼키고 둘은 복도를 가로질러 중앙 스위트룸으로 간다.

웨인 저택은 사실 그런 중앙 스위트룸이 두 개 있다 - 브루스의 부모가 쓰던 하나는 사실 팀의 침실에 더 가깝다. 그러나 브루스의 침실은 딕이 아는 한은 단 한 명에게 속한 공간이다. 브루스는 수십 명의 사교계 인사와 교제했고 법의 그늘에서 정사를 꽤나 치렀지만 결코 그들을 저택의 침실로 끌어들이는 법은 없었다.

브루스가 등뒤로 문을 잠그자 딕은 자신이 좀 겁내야 하는 게 아닌가 생각한다- 그러나 겁나긴커녕 그는 안전한 기분을 느낀다. 둘 중 누구도 이제는 도망치지 못할 테니까. 불은 꺼져 있었지만 달은 거의 차 있었기에, 감각기억만으로 침대로 가는 길을 찾기 부족했다면 딕은 달빛에 의지해 길을 어려움 없이 찾을 수 있었을 것이다.

브루스가 뒤를 따라오고 둘은 침대 곁에 선다. 딕은 브루스가 무엇을 기다리는지 도무지 확신할 수 없다. 그림자에 에워싸인 그는 반은 배트맨이고 반은 브루스 웨인이지만, 그가 한 손을 딕의 엉덩이에 올리고 그를 가까이 끌어당기자 완전히 그가 된다. 브루스는 딕에게 그를 떠나보낼 수 없다고 말했었다- 그러나 그는 지금 이것도 구할 수 없고, 딕에게 구하지도 않을 것임을 딕은 깨닫는다.

그래서 그는 한 손으로 브루스의 목덜미를 감싸고 그를 끌어당겨 키스하고 침대로 끌어당기면서 또 키스한다. 그래서 딕이 침대에 누운 자세가 되고 딕의 허벅지 사이에 무릎을 꿇은 브루스가 마치 단 한 번의 기회이기라도 한 것처럼 그에게 덤빌 수 있도록. 딕은 그런 절박한 입맞춤을 진정시키는 방도를 딕도 그와 마찬가지로 이걸 원한다고 확신시켜 주는 방법 말고는 모른다. 주로 브루스의 엉덩이에 다리 한 쪽을 감고 그를 바싹 당기는 방법을 쓴 그는 브루스의 허벅지 맨살이 가운을 통해 성기에 문질러지자 신음한다.

그는 동정이 아니고 동정을 뗀 지도 이미 오래 되었다 - 그는 외계인 공주와 잔 적마저 있고 그녀는 인간의 성행위에 대해 아무 선입견이 없었는데, 이는 곧 딕이 철저하고 다채롭게 교육받았다는 것을 의미한다. 남자와 섹스하는 것도 그는 처음이 아니지만, 그의 몸을 더듬는 브루스의 손길에는 뭔가 딕으로 하여금 브루스가 이런 걸 연구하기는 했지만 진도를 더 나가 경험할 필요는 없었던 모양이라고 생각하도록 만드는 구석이 있다. 사실 그는 브루스가 지금 그를 연구한다고도 말하고 싶다- 한편 만약 그가 브루스를 이다지도 잘 알지 못했다면 그가 동작 하나를 하고 나서마다 멈추는 찰나가 있다는 것을, 인간 실험의 시행착오를 알아차리지 못했을지도 모르겠다. 아무도 브루스에게 학습이 느리다고 비난할 수는 없을 텐데, 그리하여 브루스가 부드럽게 목을 물었을 때 딕이 침대에서 떨어질 뻔하자 브루스는 떨어지지 않도록 딕의 어깨를 붙잡고 딕이 헐떡이며 브루스 아래에서 몸을 비틀 때까지 깨물고 또 깨문다.

브루스가 한 손으로 딕의 가운 안을 파고들며 손을 허벅지로 움직일 즈음 딕은 브루스의 가운 띠를 잡고 확 열어젖힌다. 브루스의 나체를 보는 것이 처음은 아니었지만, 공용 샤워장과 가운이 열린 채 어떻게 이 차려진 상을 공략할지로 마음속이 가득한 굶주린 사람처럼 그를 굽어보는 브루스는 완전히 다른 세계다.

딕은 팔을 뻗어 브루스의 성기를 손으로 감싸 쥐고 조용히 말한다. "보기만 하는 것에 질리진 않아요?"

"습관이야." 브루스는 낮고 약간 거칠어진 목소리로 말한다.

이게 내가 받을 수 있는 최대한의 고백이라고 딕은 짐작한다. "습관에 관한 격언이 하나 있는데 아세요?"

브루스는 브루스의 골반 쪽으로 홱 치켜든 딕의 허벅지를 괴롭도록 천천히 원을 그리며 엄지로 문질렀다. "뭔데?"

"습관을 깨는 데는 14일이 걸린다는 거요." 딕이 싱긋 웃으며 말했다.

브루스의 눈썹이 올라가더니 그는 협탁 서랍을 열려고 몸을 기울였다. "그렇다면-"

그는 친절하게도 실제로 뭔가 진도를 나가서 미끄러운 손가락을 딕의 안에 넣고 찬찬히 움직이면서 딕의 한숨에 귀를 기울이면서도, 살펴보는 시선은 거두지 않는다.

그러나 마침내 브루스의 최면에 걸릴 듯한 시선을 마주하며 딕이 말한다. "이봐요, 당신이 항상 가능하다면 단단히 준비를 하길 원하는 성격인 줄 알긴 아는데요. 우리 제발-"

딕은 범죄와 싸우는 그의 밑천 중에서도 유연성에 오랫동안 큰 점수를 주었는데, 그건 다른 용도로도 좋다- 진짜 좋다니까, 그는 브루스가 그의 무릎을 가슴에 닿도록 밀어젖히는 찰나 마음속으로 또 한번 말한다. 이윽고 콘돔 포장지가 뜯기고, 그런 다음 더디게, 괴로울 정도로 더디게 브루스가 그의 안에 들어온다. 그는 한동안 몸을 적응시키려 호흡을 한 다음 브루스의 어깨에 다리를 걸치고 말한다. "당신 지금 초대장을 서면으로 써 주길 기다리는-"

브루스가 약간 후퇴했다가 천천히 일정하게 몇 차례 찌른 다음 다시 안으로 밀고 들어오는 바람에 그는 말을 하다 말고 멈춘다. 이건- 그래 정말로, 그는 브루스가 경험이 많다는 사실을 이해했고 습득 속도가 빠르다는 걸 다시 이해했고 일생 동안 그의 몸을 털끝 하나까지 훈련시켰다는 것까지도 이해했지만, 이렇게 일 분도 안 되어서 맞는, 아니 최고의 각도를 찾아내는 건 불공평한 것 아닌가. 딕이 온갖 종류의 소리를 내기 시작하는 데에는 무안할 정도로 짧은 시간밖에 걸리지 않는다. 그는 조용히 해야겠다고 어렴풋이 생각한다. 저택의 다른 사람이 있는 방이 아무리 멀리 떨어져 있다 해도, 음, 메아리가 있으니까- 그러나 그 때 그는 브루스가 보는 걸 좋아한다면 필시 듣는 것도 좋아하리라는 것에 생각이 미친다. 딕이 브루스를 바라보기 싫어한다는 뜻은 아니다- 그도 근육을 키웠지만 브루스 같은 순수하고 단단한 벽 같은 몸은 아니었고, 딕 위에 오래 올라타서 점점 급박하게 허릿짓을 하는 힘 같지는 않으니까. 또한 브루스는 큰 소리를 내지 않는데, 그래서인지 딕은 무엇보다 그 나직한 신음 소리를 더 듣고 싶다.

간신히 말할 기회를 얻은 딕이 "더-" 한마디를 하자마자 브루스가 딕의 한쪽 다리를 어깨에서 내려 허리에 감고 무릎을 세워 딕에게 딕이 원하는, 더 성기를 단단히 조이는 체위를 만들었다. 바로 그거였다. 그가 참을 수 있는 한도를 넘었다- 브루스가 그의 안에 있고 그를 안고 있고 아직 그를 바라보고 있다. 정말로 바라보고 있다. 너무 어두워 보이지 않지만 그는 브루스의 새파란 눈을 안다-  
그는 목구멍 깊숙이 거의 목이 졸리는 듯이 낮게 신음하며 브루스의 손에 사정하고, 브루스도 오래지 않아 그의 몸 위에서 멈춘다. 땀에 젖고 완벽하지 않고 인간의 모습이 된 그는, 딕의 심장이 아플 정도로 수려한 모습이다.  
그들은 숨을 골랐고 그런 다음 브루스는 조심스럽게 몸을 빼고 뒷처리를 하는 소리를 낸다. 하지만 딕은 그저 몸을 굴리고 베개를 부풀린 다음 늘어진다.

"딕." 브루스가 어색하면서도 단호한 목소리로 몇 분 뒤 말한다.

딕이 한쪽 눈만 뜬다. "정말로요?" 그가 회의적으로 묻는다. "이제 와서 이야기가 하고 싶어요? 새 소식 하나 알려 드릴게요, 브루스- 우리 둘 다 대화하는 재주는 참 없다는 거요."

브루스는 잠시 동안 정말로 생각에 잠긴 듯한 얼굴이더니 보일락말락 미소를 지으며 말한다. "그러게 말이야." 그러고는 딕의 허리에 한 팔을 두르고, 딕은 바로 다음 순간 잠에 빠진다.

***

딕은 아침형 인간이 아니다. 알프레드도 그걸 알고 팀도 그걸 알고 특히나 브루스가 그 사실을 잘 안다는 게, 필시 브루스가 어설프지만 짜릿한 둘만의 아침 샤워에 불러들이지 않고 딕을 더 자게 내버려둔 까닭일 것이다. 그래서 딕이 잠을 깼을 즈음엔 해가 창으로 내리쬐고 침대는 너무 데워져 있었다. 그래서 그는 브루스의 욕실로 비척비척 걸어갔고 얼마쯤 지난 뒤엔 비록 카페인이 심하게 결핍되었긴 해도 보아 줄 만한 매무새가 된다.

부엌으로 어슬렁어슬렁 내려간 그는 참으로 낯선 광경을 맞닥뜨린다- 알프레드가 브루스와 팀과 더불어 아침 식탁에 앉아 있었던 것이다. 그는 그다지 즐거운 얼굴은 아니나 그건 어느 정도는 팀이 알프레드가 부엌의 주도권을 되찾자마자 다시 퇴출시킬 종류의 당분 많은 시리얼을 아침으로 먹고 있는 탓인 성싶다.

"좋은 아침." 딕은 말하고 브루스 옆자리 의자를 뺀다.

들고 있던 신문을 내린 브루스는 윌이 부산하게 시중들러 오기 전에 딕에게 줄 커피를 따른다. 그는 각설탕 두 개를 넣고 크림을 신중하게 부은 다음 컵과 컵받침을 건넨다. 컵을 반쯤 비운 후에 딕은 알프레드와 팀이 그를 무슨 귀신을 보는 듯한 눈으로 바라보고 있음을 눈치채지만 이 문제는 커피를 양껏 마신 다음에 처리하기로 한다.

그는 맘속으로 팀이 먹는 시리얼을 나도 좀 먹었으면 하고 비밀스레 바랐지만 윌이 그의 앞에 거진 그가 좋아하는 방식으로 요리한 오믈렛을 차려 놓는다. 그는 이 요리를 내기 위해 알프레드가 윌을 얼마나 들볶았을지 생각하며 식은땀을 흘리고, 알프레드는 알프레드가 어서 업무에 복귀해야 한다고 우리를 설득할 목적으로 업무상 태업할 마음은 없는지 뒤이어 궁금해 한다.

두 번째 커피 잔을 반쯤 비우고 아침식사에 덤벼들 즈음 예절바른 대화를 나눌 만큼 뇌가 깨어난 그는 알프레드에게 말한다. "식탁에서 뵈니까 좋네요." 

팀은 숨기려는 기색도 없이 인상을 찡그렸고 브루스는 별안간 교량 재건축에 관한 기사가 걷잡을 수 없이 재미있어진 모양이었다. 알프레드는 쌀쌀하게 말한다. "윌리엄 군이, 관리 대상이 한 곳에 모여 있으면 더 능률적으로 임무를 끝낼 수 있을 거라고 권했습니다."

윌은 딕이 짐작했던 것보다 신경줄이 더 굵은 게 분명했다. 비록 현재는 엄밀히 불필요할 만큼 집중해서 설거지에 임하는 중이지만.

"주말에 친구들이랑 나갈 거야?" 딕이 팀에게 묻는다. 팀의 신경질적으로 꼼꼼한 스케줄 표에서 타이탄이라고 적힌 일정을 본 것 같다.

"엉." 팀이 말하고선 워낙 기분 좋은 표정을 지었기에 딕은 이게 콘이랑 같이 시간을 보내기 때문에 나오는 표정인지 수상쩍게 여긴다.

"브루스 주인님이 주말에 도련님이 자동차 중 한 대를 혹시 정비해 볼는지 언급하시더군요." 알프레드가 짐짓 무뚝뚝한 소리를 내며 말한다.

질문 속 차는 의심할 여지 없이 배트모빌이었고, 딕은 비록 간접적인 초대이긴 해도 이 갑작스런 제안에 기쁨을 억누르지 않는다. "재밌겠어요." 그가 브루스에게 말한다. 진심이다- 그는 로빈이었던 무렵에도 배트모빌 정비하는 걸 좋아했는데, 자기 차량을 몇 대 가진 지금도 그것들은 배트모빌과 비교할 바가 못 된다.

브루스가 그와 한순간 강렬하게 눈을 맞추고 끔찍하게도 딕은 얼굴이 조금 달아오르는 느낌이 든다.

팀이 기민하게 그에게 눈길을 준다. "형 토스트 먹어도 돼?"

"어어." 홍조를 가라앉히려 애쓰던 딕은 무심결에 말하고는 기겁한다. "뭐라고? 안 돼, 네 거나 먹어!"

그러나 너무 늦었다- 팀은 두 입만에 토스트를 흡입했고 그걸 본 윌이 말한다. "오, 더 만들 걸 그랬네요." 그 뒤 초현대식 오븐이 굉음을 내기 시작하고 알프레드는 짜증스럽게 외면하지만, 최소한 브루스가 딕의 무릎 위에 손을 올려놓은 것에 신경 쓰는 사람은 없다.

***

윌은 휴일이라 집에 갔고, 브루스는 연구실에서 음성 회의 중이라 딕은 알프레드가 좀 어떤지 보러 방에 들른다. 

"안녕하세요, 알프레드." 문간에 기대 서서 그가 말한다.

"딕 도련님, 어서 들어오십시오." 알프레드가 말한다.

딕은 알프레드가 기대고 있는 작은 소파의 맞은편 의자에 앉는다. "기분은 좀 어때요?" 계속 똑같은 질문만 들으니 알프레드는 필시 대답하기도 지겹겠다고 느끼면서도 그는 묻는다.

"어쩌면 저야말로 도련님께 기분이 좀 어떤지 물어야 하겠군요." 알프레드는 아주 진지하게 말한다.

딕은 질문을 회피할까 생각하지만 알프레드는 대답을 들을 때까지 물러서지 않을 것임을 경험으로 알고 있다. "기분은 좋아요." 그는 신중하게 대답한다. "그러니까, 저는- 글쎄요, 알피는 브루스를 잘 아시죠."

"그야 잘 알지요." 알프레드가 답한다. 눈꺼풀을 반쯤 감은 채로 그는 말한다. "아시다시피, 브루스 주인님은 도련님을 입양하는 문제를 여러 번 심사숙고하셨습니다."

"어, 뭐라고요?" 딕이 억누른 목소리로 묻는다.

"세상 무엇도 영원하지 않지요." 알프레드는 명상하는 듯한 어조로 말했는데, 마치 브루스가 했던 말의 으스스한 메아리 같다. "그러나 브루스 주인님께서 도련님과의 관계만은 영원하길 소원했다고 감히 말한다 해도 제가 틀렸다고 생각진 않습니다."

딕은 감동하는 동시에 약간 꺼림칙해진다. "어. 그러니까, 괜찮은 생각인데요. 그래도 아무래도 우리가 그건- 음."

알프레드가 메마른 목소리로 말해서 그를 내면의 혼란에서 구해낸다. "도련님 일이기만 하면, 브루스 주인님은 비상 계획에서 꼭 가장 간절한 사항을 빼먹는단 말씀이지요."

그 말에 딕은 웃음이 터지고 말았고, 그가 고개를 들었을 때는 브루스가 문간에서 두 사람을 바라보고 있다.

"어이," 딕이 말한다. "더러워질 준비 됐어요?"

브루스가 한쪽 눈썹만 들어올리는 한편 알프레드가 말한다. "정말이지, 딕 도련님."

"차 얘기라고요!" 딕이 항의하며 의자에서 벌떡 일어나 알프레드를 억울한 눈으로 본다.

"아래층에 가 있겠습니다." 브루스는 딕의 허리에 한 손을 감싸며 딕을 문 밖으로 인도하는 한편 뒤를 돌아보며 알프레드에게 말한다.

"도움이 필요하면 카메라를 향해서 힘차게 손을 흔들지요." 알프레드가 그들을 향해 말을 던진다.

"알피는 놓치는 것이라고는 없네요." 엘리베이터를 향해 가면서 딕이 말한다.

"다행 아닐까." 브루스는 이렇게 말하고서 그들이 배트모빌 안에서 할 일이 기계 관련은 아닐 거라는 듯 딕에게 입을 맞춘다. 최소한 엘리베이터가 밑바닥에 닿고 다시 함께 배트케이브로 들어설 때까진 그런 시간일 것이다.


End file.
